Orange and Blue
by meyizmeh
Summary: Straw Hat Pirates disbanded and seperated ways 4 years ago and they achieved their dreams. Nami, she didn't bid farewell but she's secretly loving the Cook. Sanji changed, he have his own harem now but still not satisfied and haven't forgotten the Navigator yet. Is there a chance for another voyage?
1. Foreword (02-25 02:13:43)

Hello! This is my first fanfic~ Even tho there is no romance in One Piece, Nami x Sanji will always be my otp. I might include other ships too. I'm an amateur so I accept suggestions please review.

Sorry for future typos and wrong grammars. English is not my first language. I rate this M for violence.

Disclamer: I do not own the characters and I do not own One Piece. The genius (G)Oda owns it.

Read for your own sake. Have fun~

Mugiwara pirates disbanded as they finally achieved their dreams. They'd set vows that they will never forget each others and promised that they will see each others again. They seperated each others happily without a farewell because they believe it was not the end and It's been 4 years since they left Raftel and seperated ways.

Monkey D. Luffy, became the Pirate King and found One Piece when they went to the Raftel. He finally owned his first territory which is the Fishman Island as he beat Big Mom.

He made a great alliance to Wano Country as he help Momonosuke and the others beat Kaido. Blackbeard had an alliance with revolutionary, with the help of Aokiji, which is unheard of.

He finally met Shanks again, he was about to return the straw hat to the red-head but he insist that he is the rightful owner, he even said that the hat originally belonged to the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and Luffy was so glad when he heard that.

He met his father and they had a great reunion as everyone expect to have. He returned to his hometown to meet Garp, Dadan and the others with Sabo.

After they disbanded, the first thing he did was visited on Ace's grave and he visited the islands they've been, he is currently with Sunny on another adventure somewhere on the vast ocean and nowhere to be found.

Roronoa Zoro, he surpassed Mihawk as the strongest swordman in the world. They had a battle for 14 days non-stop without taking breaks. Perona was the witness. Zoro barely won from Mihawk, Mihawk was on a different level but he managed to beat him. After the battle, Perona took care of the two and scolded them non-stop.

He returned to his village and met his old teacher, he later found out that Kuina is Tashigi, Kuina lost her memories and no one knows how the hell she became a marine, he was not that surprised at the revelation but sooner they met and the two became great friends again.

His village became world-known. Zoro became the new master at the dojo and he gain many students from different countries. He teaches different kind of sword styles he learned from Wano Country.

Usopp, he finally proved himself as the braviest warrior in the world. He also met his father, Yasopp and told him how much he was proud of him as a father and Yasopp told the same with him. They listened to each other's adventures on the sea and amazed at each other's tale.

He met the giants on Water 7 abd they visited the Elbaf on Little Garden together. He returned to his hometown to meet the three and saw how they've grown. He reunited with Kaya and also told her his adventures on the vast sea.

The villagers on the syrup village acknowledge him and gave him a warm welcome. They knew the story how they saved Kaya and the villagers from the pirates when he left the village with Luffy and the others.

Tony Tony Chopper, he became a World-known doctor that can cure any diseases, he got different many medicinal herbs from the Raftel and many islands from the New World.

He returned to his hometown, Sakura Kingdom, which is the former Drum Kingdom. He reunited with Doctorine. He built a hospital and a school of doctors. He had students from other countries too.

He was excited to meet the crew again and still hope their reunion will eventually come as soon as possible.

Nico Robin, she found the Rio Poneglyph which holds the key to Ancient Weapons. She learned the truth about the history of the Void Century.

She go back on her hometown, Ohara, she found out that there was a hidden basement of their library and she evacuated the remaining books and she revived her home country with the help from the Straw Hat grand fleet. Ohara became the second hometown of the Straw hats and Revolutionaries.

She wrote books about the history, she also wrote it in a poneglyph type. She even made a book of the history and adventures of the straw hats. Her books was sold all over the world.

Franky, he finally achieved his dream the moment that Sunny reached the Raftel and which is now on a voyage with Luffy.

He returned to Water 7 and reunited with the Franky family, --, and --. He became well known shipwreight also like --. Many pirates want him to make ships for them and he did so.

He became the apprentice of the famous scientist Vegapunk.

He also visited Ohara to help Robin on the revival of her country. He also Syrup Village, Sakura Kingdom, Cocoyashi, and Shells Town.

Brook, he went back to reunite with Laboon. He finally met his old friend. Laboon listened to the crew's final song on the dial tone. Laboon cried and Brook promised that he will not leave his old friend.

He returned from being Soul King and held his concert on the red line. Many pirates stopped by to listen to his songs.

He became a famous singer. He also travelled on different islands with Laboon to perform his concerts and he even held his concert on the middle of the sea .

Nami, the cat burglar, already drawn the map of the World. She visited all the islands in the New World and Grandline. She even came to the islands of North Blue, South Blue, West Blue and lastly where lies her hometown, East Blue.

She finally finished it all and returned to Cocoyashi Village. She was glad to reunites with Nojiko, Gen-san and the others. She told them her adventures ever since she left the village after the Arlong incident.

After they disbanded, Zoro was about to pay the debt she was longing for but she insist that she will not accept it yet. She was sad to be seperated from the crew especially from Sanji, the man she loved...secretly.

Vinsmoke Sanji, he finally found his dream, All Blue. Where you can founf all the fishes over the world. All blue was located on the sea surrounding the Raftel.

After the incident of Big Mom, the mugiwara helped him to saved his family from Big Mom's scheme. He was broken-hearted because of Charlotte Pudding's two faced personality. He was so thankful with the crew and especially to Nami who didn't gave up on him.

The Vinsmoke Family returned to North Blue and stay there for good. He eventually returned to his crew to their voyage on Wano Country and seek for One Piece.

He returned to Baratie and lead the restaurant to All blue. The restaurant has now branches on the New world, Grandline and the All blues.

He changed. He is no longer the old Love sick Sanji that drools over women. It's now the opposite. He is now on his home country on North Blue, as someone from the royal family, he can get all he wants and he has his own harem now. Not yet satisfied with all he had, he still can't forget his beloved Nami-san.

As of the current state of the World. The World government; the five elders and celestial dragons was been thrown off from Mariejois and defeated by the Shichibukais, Marines, Yonko Shanks and Revolutionary which was led by Monkey D. Dragon.

The Marines was led again by the fleet admiral, Sengoku. Akainu was loyal to the World Government, he was later on fought by the admirals and made Sengoku fleet admiral again.

The remaining Shichibukais and Yonko Shanks agreed to take part on the alliance and after that they freed from the hand of the Goverment and now living their own lives.

The alliance of Marines and Revolutionary was successful, the evil doings of the elders was revealed to the world as well as the history of the Void Century, the Marines and Revolutionary takes part on World Government.

They finally enter the era of Peace. Of course,there are still pirates, tho Marines are still chasing them.

After four years of disbandment, will the crew go on another voyage again? They already achieved their dream... or was it?


	2. 2Y3D

**Nami's Point of View**

"It's been four years…"

I gaze on the vast ocean as I sat on the grass beside Bellemere's grave.

It's been a long time, I want to see them again, Bellmere-san

I miss my Nakama, I miss Sunny, I miss the adventures.

I want to see their smiles, I want to hear their laughters.

I miss the adventures and the fun.

I miss Captain Luffy, the idiot Zoro, the liar Usopp, our cute tiny Doctor Chopper, the graceful Robin, super Franky, pervert Brook... and Sanji-kun.

"Bellemere-san… I achieved my dream, right? I wrote the map of the World, even the small islands..but, Why am I feeling this way? I feel like something's missing, is there something I haven't drawn yet? Just why…there's still a missing piece?"

I didn't notice the tears fell on my cheek. Stupid tears! Oi Nami this isn't like you! Cheer up

Right! I must cheer up… We have different lives now, having selfish thoughts will not help. Everyone's busy on their lives.

Luffy is nowhere to found but I'm sure he is travelling, that man loves adventures, everyone knows that.

Zoro must be busy at his own dojo or something or… maybe he's lost at the moment haha.

Usopp's enjoying himself with Kaya, the woman he loves. How lucky they are

Chopper, he's one of the founders of the biggest hospital in the world, I just saw it at the news, imagine how busy he is. I sighed at that thought.

Robin's at Ohara with Franky, we still don't know their current status, they really became close these past four years.

Brook, he had a concert on Sky Island last week. He must be so busy right now, I can tell.

And Sanji-kun… We lost contact with him 3 years ago when he go back at his hometown at the North Blue. He must be getting along well with his family… How are you Sanji-kun? Are you fine? I...I missed you so much.

"Oiii Nami!" I heard Nojiko-san running towards me.

"Yes Nojiko-san?" She's breathing hard, just how far did she run?

"Y-You must see this Nami!" I saw newspaper on her hands. I gave her a confused look and took the newspaper from her hand

I just saw the headline, I can't explain the happiness I felt as a tear jerked from my eye.

"Luffy..."

 **Usopp's Point of View**

"Do you really think that black-leg-Sanji can beat Roronoa?" Tamanegi said.

"Roronoa will beat black-leg. Santouryou~" Ninjin said as he imitates Zoro stance

"Our captain can beat those two! He is God Usopp!" Piiman said, this kid really.

"Oi oi, you three are so loud. I can't focus on making your new hide out, stop bothering me you idiots!" I said as I shooed away those kids and they left. What a pain

"Usopp-san you're so rude" Kaya chuckled.

"Heh, Kaya-san they are so annoying"

"How can they not? You told them your adventures on detail how can they not admire the bravest warrior of the sea?" I just smile and continued on doing this thing.

"CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" The three shouted as they ran towards here. This kids!

"What now?"

Ninjin gave the newspaper to Kaya-san and she looked at me

"A-re? Usopp-san isn't this your nakama?" Eh Luffy? It's been a while since he was on the news

I looked at the newspaper headline and on the article it said he was with Brook, Robin and Franky…

"NANIIIIIIIIIII?!"

 **Zoro's Point of View**

Eh? When did they move the house here? I just saw it there 3 hours ago. This tree too. This store too.

What's happening?

"Baa-san where is the store?" The old woman gave me a confused look.

"…A-re.. You already asked here thrice young lad.."

"Huh?" Is this woman drunk or something?

"It's just there behind you, you said earlier you're looking for a booze"

I scratched my head. What the hell is this woman saying?

"Ehh it's just right here?"

Oh there there

"Ossan the usual booze"

"Oh Roronoa-san. Have you seen the news?" I'm not interested

"Woah, I'll take two bottles of this Ossan, and one of thi-"

"It's been a while since I saw mugiwara on the headlines" What did he say?

"What did you said Ossan?"

"Here, read this"

"Heh. Luffy, just like old days." I grinned as I saw Luffy's photo standing in front of the Marineford.

 **Chopper's Point of View**

"Akane-san this is the herbs I took at Torino Kingdom, the birds help me picked them out hihi"

I went to Torino Kingdom; it's been a long time since I went there. The birds and the people there are still in good terms.

"Thank you Doctor-san"

"Calling me doctor don't make me happy, you idiot~"

I'm going to Doctorine to tell her a good news now, she will be surprised hihi

 _-Flashback-_

"Woooh it's so nice to ride on your back, the last time I flew was on your father's back, you're so small and fluffy that time and now you got really big, thank you Bird-san"

This reminds me 4 years ago when we reunited on Sabaody.

"Is that News bird?"

I took the newspaper and looked at the headlines -

"EEEEEEEH LU-LUFFYYYY!..."

Just like the old times.

 **Sanji's Point of View**

"Sanji-kun~" I looked at Hana-san and I cradle her in my arms. Mellorine~ Mellorine~

"Yes, my beautiful Hana-chwaaaan?" I said as I smelled her hair

"I heard you had a date with Miya earlier?"

"Your hair reeks of alcohol. Hana-chan."

I let go of her waist and I lit a cigarette.

"Eh? Sanji-kun~" She pouted her lips and cuddled clasp on my arm. I just can't resist this cute woman on my side.

"Go home Hana, it's late. It's not decent to see a noble woman like you on this bar, particularly at night."

"Ne~ Ne~ Sanji-kun, you haven't answered my question yet." I sighed in defeat.

"I was with Miya-chan earlier, she asked me to teach her to bake"

"Eh? Yesterday you were with Kira-san and Ava-dono. Why aren't you being loyal to me Sanji-kun?" She crossed her arms and gave me a questioning look.

I held my cig and put my hands on her waist, I kissed her passionately and she responded too.

"I was never loyal to my women to begin with. Now, go home."

"Tch!"

I bid farewell and she just stomped her feet out of the club.I walked towards the bar and took out another bottle.

"Sanji-dono, I never knew you were a heavy drinker, that's your fourth bottle… Are you okay?"

"Oh Hanabi-chan, Heh, I'm fine. This may be my last drink here on the club. I'm taking my leave from the restaurant. Is it okay if I leave that to you for a while?"

Hanabi-chan is a tall girl with brown hair; she's the same age as Robin-san. She owns this club and also works at the Baratie Branch here in North Blue.

"No problem Sanji-dono. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to see my nakama." I chuckled and I took the newspaper on the stall

"That's great. Leave the restaurant to me, have fun~"

"Thank you Hanabi-chwaaan"

She smiled and approached the other guest.

I'm excited to see them again, I'm sure they missed my dishes. Are they still the same? How much did they change? I believe Luffy and Marimo are still an idiot. What's going on with Franky and my Robin-chwan? Usopp is still a liar isn't he? Chopper grew bigger for sure. Brook, that pervert.

Nami-san… Are you still the same Nami-san I knew?

It's been four years.

I looked at the picture of Luffy. He really did trouble at Marineford again, just like he did before.

2Y3D


End file.
